Natilla
by InOuji
Summary: —¿Sucede algo? —Pregunto desentendida del asunto. —Claro que sí, acaba de pasar un crimen —¿Huh? —Te comiste mi natilla. Y tal vez esto, no tendría solución…¿o sí?


**_Angels Of Death Makoto Sanada_**

**_Nota de autor: _**_Holaaa, cada vez me gusta escribir mas c: espero que les guste este One shot._

* * *

—Pero que carajo te sucede—Grito desconcertado.

La chica pudo escucharlo desde la pequeña sala de estar. Tomo por hecho de que Zack ya había visto que su natilla que tanto guardo ya no estaba en el refrigerador.

Alguien se lo comió y esa persona es Rachel Gardner.

Cerro la tapa del libro, fue a la cocina, solo esperaba que su compañero no empiece a destruir el lugar

—Apenas se dio cuenta— Dijo en su interior.

Ya se lo debía, el principal problema es que todos los días Isaac Foster se come sus refrigerios.

Se lleva, pero no se aguanta.

Eso no es todo, desde que se conocieron siempre pasaba algo hilarante entre ellos.

Cada día una nueva historia.

—¿Sucede algo? —Pregunto desentendida del asunto.

—Claro que sí, acaba de pasar un crimen

Respondió dramatizando el tono de su voz.

—Es el karma

—¿Huh?

No pareció comprender al instante

—Te comiste mi natilla

—No exageres hay dos

Contesto en su típica voz monótona

Zack parecía realmente molesto

—Mi paciencia tiene un límite mocosa

Una discusión se aproximaba en esos momentos, Rachel se acerco más al chico quedando ambos frente a frente, por suerte su rostro no expresaba ningún cambio de emoción, pero por dentro le aterraba.

Jamás había visto su roomate realmente enojado.

—Entiendo, te comprare otra. Y si fue apropósito— Aclaro indignada—¿Eso quieres?

—Obviamente

—Esta bien…si salgo y me atacan espero que te sientas culpable

—Me daría curiosidad ver.

Obviamente le afecto en su interior aquellas palabras.

Salió de la cocina, fue a su habitación y agarro su cárdigan.

Fue directo a la puerta.

—Idiota—Dijo en voz alta antes de salir.

El chico solo chasqueo la lengua.

La noche ya estaba cayendo en la pequeña ciudad donde viven.

Cuando el azabache se tranquilizó volvió a revisar el refrigerador para ver si había algo más para comer.

¿Y si ya no regresa?

Fue lo que se cuestionó, después de todo no discuten mucho, pero esta vez creyó que en verdad la chica se molestó. Mejor se fue a la sala a ver la televisión para distraerse.

El tiempo pasaba y ella regresaba le extraño ese detalle ya que el 24hrs no queda tan lejos de donde viven, miro el reloj de pared y vio que ya ha pasado una hora desde que salió.

Mando al carajo el orgullo y salió a buscarla.

Rachel había ido al otro 24hrs que queda lejos de la anterior, las natillas se habían acabado, razón del porque se fue a otro.

Ya iba de regreso hasta que sintió que alguien la perseguía volteo para verificar si había alguien atrás de ella.

No vio a nadie.

Recordó que en las noticias habían informado que todos tuvieran cuidado por que ha habido muchos ataques de asaltantes. Un sentimiento de miedo se apodero de ella.

Siguio su camino hasta que choco con alguien, se disculpo pero ese hombre la agarro del brazo.

Foster seguía buscando en los lugares en donde creía que pudiera estar solo esperaba que en verdad no le haya pasado algo malo, odiaba que esa pequeña causara varias emocionones en él.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso buscandola pero escucho un ruido entre los arbustos.

Reconocio el color rubio de Ray, se acerco con cautela.

Movio el bulto de hojas.

La menor se sobresalto ya que penso que ese hombre la habia encontrado.

Solo se trataba de Zack.

Sintio alivio.

—Al final si te importo— Dijo en un hilo de voz.

— ¿Que? tu estas loca, yo solo me desespere porque no llegabas junto con mi natilla— Mintio, no iba a rebajarse a aceptar su preocupacion.

Un silencio se creo entre ellos dos.

Zack empezo a reir aunque se contenia para no soltarse a carcajadas.

No todos los dias podia ver a Ray asustada o feliz.

— Hasta que cambias de expresion enana, estas asustada.

— Te preocupaste por mi

— Vamonos de aqui.

Ambos se fueron de aquel lugar. La realidad es que las discusiones de ellos son tan simples que no duran mucho tiempo enojados.

Vivir con Ray no es tan mala idea penso el de sudadera cafe

Vivie con Zack no es tan malo, es mas, se siente mas protegida que cuando vivia con sus padres.


End file.
